Mi Amada Enemiga
by Irina015
Summary: La mejor amiga de rico se vuelve a reunir con el, jurandose asi misma vengarse de el, por quitarle su lugar en el equipo. Ni el mismo rico se imagina que su propia mejor amiga es en realidad su peor enemiga, pero las cosas empeoran aun mas cuando rico llega a enamorarse de su propia enemiga.
1. Chapter 1

**TIEMPO ATRÁS…**

Era un día tranquilo en la base central militar, dos pingüinos entrenaban duramente mostrándole al capitán, quién de ellos era mejor para formar parte de su equipo, uno de esos dos pingüinos era un pingüino macho con una cicatriz en su pico y con plumas paradas en la cabeza. El otro, era una pingüina con un fleco del lado derecho en su frente con ojos violeta. El nombre de ese capitán era Skipper, con un solo movimiento, ambos pingüinos terminan su demostración de movimientos para el capitán. El capitán aplaude ante tal demostración de agilidad de ambos pingüinos y procede a decirles la decisión que ha tomado, en eso llega el coronel a inspeccionar.

-y bien, ¿qué le pareció esta demostración?

-fue perfecta, sin duda no logro decidir con quién quedarme.- le dice el capitán mirando dudoso a los pingüinos.

-solo tome su dedición correspondiente, de hecho ambos son los mejores, podría quedarse con ambos.

-no, solo necesito a uno de ellos, también tengo que escoger quien será mi teniente y mi cabo, pero solo uno de ellos será mi experto en armas y creo saber quién de ellos será.- le dice el capitán caminando hacia el pingüino de la cicatriz.- dime tu nombre soldado.

-Rico señor, me llamo Rico.

-Rico, eres seleccionado para formar parte de mi equipo.- le dice el capitán con una sonrisa y dándole un amistoso abrazo, el pingüino de la cicatriz, también lo abraza con la misma felicidad, la pingüina los veía con enojo y rabia profunda, envidiaba en secreto al pingüino de la cicatriz, ya que a él lo habían escogido y a ella no, lo odiaba profundamente y envidiaba ver como lo preferían mas a el que a ella. Por el momento la pingüina fingió felicidad por su compañero y amigo.

-felicidades rico.- le dice la pingüina con una sonrisa fingida y llena de rabia por dentro.

-gracias Amalia.- le dice el pingüino de la cicatriz con mucha felicidad.

-bueno rico, ve a recoger tus cosas, felicidades soldado.- le dice el coronel, abrazándolo también, rico corre hacia su cuarto y su amiga Amalia lo acompaña.

-felicidades amigo, jamás creí que lo lograrías, espero que nos volvamos a ver y que no te olvides de esta pequeña pingüina que un día fue tu mejor amiga.- le dice la pingüina del fleco a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, que ahora por circunstancias militares, se separan. Rico voltea a ver a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder evitarlo le da un gran y fuerte abrazo.

-claro que no Amalia, nunca te olvidare, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.- le dice el pingüino aun abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El pingüino carga su maleta y se reúne con su nuevo capitán. El capitán lo lleva lejos de la base militar dejando sola a su ex compañera. La pingüina se encierra en su cuarto y cambia su cara de tristeza a una de odio y rencor.

-maldito rico, podrás haberte ido por ser el mejor, pero nunca lograras ser superior a mi.- le dice la pingüina de un modo muy vengativo.- claro que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, acabare contigo de una vez por todas. La pingüina saca debajo de su cama una caja llena de retratos, armas de fuego y algunos libros de su entrenamiento. En eso saca una foto de ella abrazada con rico en un portarretrato, saca la foto del portarretrato y la rompe en dos, separándola a ella y a rico. Ve al pingüino de la cicatriz con mucho odio, saca de la caja un cuchillo muy afilado y se lo clava a la foto de rico en el pecho.

**5 AÑOS DESPUES…**

En la oficina de Alice, los pingüinos empiezan a revisar los archivos de la computadora, hasta que kowalski logra encontrar algo muy importante.

-señor, al parecer mañana mismo llega un traslado a nuestro habitad, se trata de una pingüina.- le explica el teniente sin dejar de apretar los botones del teclado de la computadora.

-bien muchachos, mañana tendremos a una nueva compañera, hay que estar alerta y no quitarle un ojo de enzima.

-si señor.- contestan los pingüinos al mismo tiempo. Los pingüinos regresan a su habitad, arreglándola para la llegada de aquella nueva pingüina. La noche paso rápida, llego el nuevo día y los pingüinos despertaron muy temprano para recibir a su nueva compañera. La cuidadora llego al habitad de los pingüinos cargando una caja de madera, la bajo en el suelo y la abrió. Se alejo sin sacar a la pingüina de la caja. En ese instante, los pingüinos comenzaron a acercarse a la caja y aquella pingüina comenzó a salir de la caja asombrando a todos los pingüinos, especialmente al de la cicatriz.

Bien ya comencé una nueva historia, esperando que les guste :D por favor dejen Reviews para saber que piensan acerca de ella, los veo en el próximo capítulo XD que les vaya bien.


	2. MI GRAN AMOR

**MI GRAN AMOR**

La pingüina que salió de aquella caja, era muy hermosa con ojos color verdes, largas pestañas coquetas y encima de su cabeza tenía un moño violeta.

-hola, mi nombre es Mireya y ustedes, ¿Cómo se llaman?.- saluda a los cuatro pingüinos con una sonrisa tierna que ocasionaba que los cuatro se quedaran embobados con su lindura y se perdieran en ella.

-hola, mi nombre es Skipper.- le contesta tratando de contenerse ante sus encantos.- soy líder de este comando y te doy la bienvenida a este zoológico.

-gracias Skipper.- agradece tiernamente.

-te presentare a mis soldados.- le contesta dirigiéndose hacia Kowalski.- el es Kowalski, el teniente del equipo.- seguido de él, se dirige hacia Rico.- el es rico, el experto en armas del equipo.- el pingüino no le había quitado la mirada ni por un segundo a esta, la consideraba la pingüina mas hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida.

-hola rico, es un placer conocerte.

-yo también digo lo mismo.- dice aun mirándola encantado.

-bueno, te mostraremos nuestro cuartel secreto, pero no los lugares más ultra secretos de él.- la explicación del líder hiso soltar una pequeña risa a esta.

-está bien, yo lo entiendo.- los 5 pingüinos entran al cuartel y comienzan a mostrarle los lugares visibles a la pingüina, rico seguía aun sin quitarle la vista a esta, ella al no ser tan tonta, se dio cuenta de las miradas de rico, volteaba a verlo al mismo tiempo en que el pingüino la seguía viendo y esta solo le sonreía.

-…y eso es todo lo que hay en nuestro cuartel.- termina de explicar el pingüino de la cabeza plana.

-todo estuvo maravilloso, gracias por esta bienvenida tan agradable.- agradece la pingüina.

-de nada.

-Skipper, necesito que vengas a mi laboratorio para que veas mi nuevo gran invento.- pide el científico desde ese lugar.

-claro Kowalski, ya vamos.- dice el líder caminando junto con cabo hasta el laboratorio del pingüino, dejando a Mireya y al experto armas solos.

-¿puedo saber por qué no me has quitado la mirada de encima?.- pregunta terminando con una pequeña risita.

-no… yo no la estoy mirando…

-claro que sí, lo note desde la primera vez que lo vi.- contesta caminando coquetamente hacia el pingüino.

-no… yo miraba hacia… otra cosa.- responde mirando hacia otro lado, la pingüina camina hacia él y lo toma del pico con delicadeza, haciendo que este voltee a mirarla.

-pues es una lástima que un pingüino tan guapo como tú no llegue a fijarse en mi.- dice coqueteándole y haciendo que este se ponga rojo por su comentario.

-yo… no… bueno no estoy diciendo que usted no sea hermosa… lo que quiero decir es que…- rico deja de tartamudear al sentir el pico de la pingüina tocar con el suyo, rico solo se dejo llevar por aquel beso lindo y de amor sincero.

-me gustas mucho rico… me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.- le confiesa cortando el beso pero sin alejarse de él.

-¿enserio?, bueno tu eres una pingüina muy hermosa, ¿Por qué querrías estar con un pingüino como yo?

-por que eres único y especial, puedo verlo en tus ojos.- le comenta mirándolo fijamente en su mirada. En eso los animales regresan y se sorprenden al ver a la pingüina de esa manera con Rico.

-am… Mireya vas a dormir en el laboratorio de Kowalski, ¿espero que no te importe?.- pregunta el lider sorprendido.

-sí, gracias Skipper.- agradece aun sin quitarle la mirada a Rico. Se levanta y voltea a ver al pingüino de cabeza plana finalmente caminando hacia el laboratorio.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?.- le pregunta Kowalski sorprendido.

-¿Cómo logre qué?.- se confunde el pingüino de las plumas paradas.

-¿Cómo lograste conquistarla?

-no lo sé, me dijo que se enamoro de mi desde la primera vez que me vio.

-¿estás seguro?, porque eso es algo muy extraño.- duda Skipper mirando al pingüino de arriba abajo.

-si… bueno, eso fue lo que ella me dijo.

-esto sí que me sorprende mucho, pero en fin, tengo que decirte felicidades soldado, supongo.- rico aun sin creerlo camina hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

La pingüina que se había encerrado en el laboratorio, no duro ni 1 hora ahí, salió y miro hacia los pingüinos que jugaban cartas. Se acerca al pingüino de las plumas paradas en su cabeza.

-rico, ¿podrías mostrarme la ciudad?.- le pide en susurro y con voz seductora. El pingüino volteo a verla y le sonríe.

-por supuesto que sí- asintió y salió con ella afuera de la base, mientras que Skipper solo los ve alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Skipper, ¿crees que Rico por fin encontró el amor?.- pregunta cabo con una sonrisa.

-creo que si joven cabo… ya encontró el amor nuestro amigo psicópata.- le contesta terminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en las afueras del zoológico, rico llevo a Mireya a todos los grandes lugares que había a la vista, tal vez solo se veía como un simple recorrido por la ciudad, pero para ellos era como una cita… ¡su primera cita! A tan sólo pocos minutos de haberse conocido.

Rico la llevo a la fábrica de Winkis, sabía que esos chocolates sabían deliciosos, pero no sabía cómo los preparaban así que decidió descubrirlo de una vez por todas, ¿y como poder desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora que está bien acompañado?. Ambos pingüinos entraron sin ningún problema, solo esquivaban las cámaras de seguridad y se cuidaban de los humanos.

Al entrar al interior, sus ojos se iluminaron de grandes destellos, grandes toneladas de chocolates, los rodeaban, maquinas enormes y un poco peligrosas hacían su trabajo, haciendo la mezcla del chocolate y elaborando las envolturas de los dulces.

-woo… todo es tan grande, hermoso y misterioso.- dice Mireya con gran admiración.

-sí, la verdad si.- reafirma rico con una sonrisa, en eso la pingüina corre hacia las grandes maquinas y aprieta un botón rojo que hace que se detengan. En eso los humanos corren rápidamente alterándose y viendo el problema por el cual las maquinas se detuvieron.

-jajaja mientras los humanos investigan el problema, ven vamos a divertirnos.- le informa la pingüina tomándolo de la aleta y corriendo hacia una gran tina de metal junto con rico. El pingüino se quedo completamente con la boca abierta, la impresionaba más de lo que era, era hermosa, atrevida, divertida y traviesa al igual que él, el hubiera preferido golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes, pero la pequeña broma de la pingüina tampoco estaba tan mal.

La gran tina a la que corrían contenía grandes toneladas de chocolate, ambos se asomaron a mirarla y se sombraron aun más. Mireya miro a rico con un poco inquieta, coloco sus aletas en su espalda y lo empujo al interior de la tina.

-jajajajaja.- comienza a reírse descontroladamente la pingüina al ver a rico completamente empapado de chocolate, el pingüino sin poder evitarlo, también empieza a reírse junto con ella. Mireya ve de nuevo el interior de la tina y se arroja a ella, cayendo entre las toneladas de chocolate y empapándose al igual que rico.

-jajaja .- rico ríe con ella mientras lamia el chocolate que había entre sus aletas.

Ambos pingüinos estuvieron nadando y sumergiéndose dentro del chocolate, ambos reían y sonrieran, se sentían tan bien al verse acompañado el uno al otro, Rico podría ver grandes brillos en los ojos de Mireya, sabia en el fondo que si la conocía más a fondo, ella podría ser muy igual a él.

Después de varios minutos, los humanos encontraron el problema en la fábrica, lograron arreglar la maquina y todo volvió a su rutina de siempre. Ya para entonces, los pingüinos lograron salir de la fábrica sin ningún problema.

-jajajaja ¿fue divertido no?

-claro que si, el chocolate sabia delicioso.

-bueno… ¿ahora a donde vamos?.- pregunto terminando con una sonrisa cálida, que hiso que el pingüino aun se encantara mas de ella.

-bueno… yo…

-¡ya se!, tengo otra idea.- la pingüina lo tomo del ala y camino junto con él hasta un estacionamiento cerca, vio a un humano que caminaba hacia su auto y esta aprovecho la oportunidad. Al momento en que el humano abrió su auto y lo encendió, estos dos entraron al interior y Mayra golpea al humano dejándolo inconsciente. Ella comienza a manejar el auto alocadamente.

Se pasaba los altos de los semáforos, no respetaba a los peatones, pocos segundos después, una patrulla comenzó a seguirlos, pero no fue problema para ella, ya que logro perderlos y continuar con su camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- pregunto rico con mucha impaciencia.

-jajaja ya lo veraz.- responde muy alegre sin quitar la vista del camino.

Más adelante, comenzaron a llegar a una gran bodega de los humanos. Al llegar ven que la puerta estaba cerrada con candado, pero eso no fue problema para ella, ya que miro una gran ventana, tomo una gran piedra y la aventó hacia la ventana rompiéndola.

-¡vamos rico!, hay que entrar.- dice con una gran sonrisa. Rico al entrar seguido de Mayra miro a su alrededor y vio una gran montaña de fuegos artificiales junto con cañones militares.

-wow.- dijo seguido de un chiflido. Mayra lo tomo de la aleta y camino junto con él hasta allá.

-mira todo ese armamento rico, imagina lo que podemos hacer…-la pingüina camino hasta este armamento y metió grandes fuegos artificiales encendidos adentro del cañón, seguido de esto encendió el cañón, mientras pasaban los segundos para que este lanzara los fuegos, los pingüinos se escondieron.

Una gran explosión lograron escuchar, ambos salieron de su escondite y vieron los grandes fuegos artificiales salir estallando pocos segundos después de que subieron al cielo. Toda la noche se ilumino de sus grandes colores. Ambos al mirarse a los ojos, pudieron ver reflejados los colores reflejados en ellos, se sentían tan bien el uno al otro, que poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse, finalmente besándose.

Ahora rico ya lo sabía, ella era aquella pingüina que tanto había estado esperando, un gran amor empezó a florecer en sus corazones y almas, se sentían tan bien con ese beso que poco a poco se abrazaron por los costados aun besándose.

**LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

-_los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar el avión 371_.- avisa desde un alta voz un humano. Amalia al escucharlo sonríe para sí misma y saca de una bolsa que cargaba en sus aletas, la misma foto de rico a la cual le clavo el cuchillo afilado.

-ya es la hora rico… por fin me desharé de ti para siempre… jamás en mi vida te volveré a ver.- dice con sed de venganza

-mi niña Amalia, ya es la hora.- le informa una pingüina muy mayor que ella y ambas caminan hacia el avión.

**Una gran disculpa por esta tardanza U.U **

**Gracias Teylor-Fox por creer en mí y darme ánimos para seguir con esta historia :,D**

**Haa por cierto, olvide decirles que en ese fic, Rico habla normal :P :B**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	3. LA LLEGADA DE MI ENEMIGA

**LA LLEGADA DE MI ENEMIGA…**

A la mañana siguiente, rico al despertar mira a todo su alrededor, se sienta en su litera, mira hacia el laboratorio, sonríe para sí mismo y baja de su litera con un solo salto, haciendo que el capitán se despertara. Lo que hiso que este se sorprendiera, ya que su experto en armas siempre es el ultimo en despertar de los 4 pingüinos.

-¡rico, te levantaste temprano!.- dice asombrado.

-emm si, decidí despertarme temprano.

-¿y ese milagro?... ¿o es que acaso tu cita con Mireya te ha cambiado mucho?

-si… la verdad si.- contesta con una sonrisa camino hacia la mesa, se sienta y coloca su cabeza sobre sus aletas recargándolas con los codos sobre la mesa. Comenzaba a pensar en la pingüina, para él, esto parecía un sueño, _¿por fin encontré el amor y la felicidad?, _se preguntaba en su mente, de tan sólo pensar en pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Mireya, pues aun le resultaba demasiado extraño que una pingüina tan hermosa, loca y atrevida, se fajará en el, era la pingüina de sus sueños, que tanto había esperado en toda su vida.

-hola chicos.- rico al escuchar su voz, voltea rápidamente a verla, esta le sonríe y rico solo le devuelve la sonrisa. Si es que todo era un sueño, debería aprovecharlo al máximo.

-hola Mireya.- saluda él caminando hacia ella, la toma de ambas aletas y une su pico con el de ella en un solo beso. No le importaba que los demás soldados lo vieran, pues después de todo, ya se abran dado cuenta que ella lo escogió a él y tarde o temprano descubrirían su romancé.

-rico, recuerda que hoy es día entero de entrenamiento.- le recuerda su líder, pero sin la mas mínima intención de interrumpir aquel momento romántico.

-sí, señor, gracias por el recordatorio.- agradece interrumpiendo su beso. Mireya solo lo toma de la aleta y ambos salen afuera de la base. Ya afuera se sientan en la isla de concreto, ambos sentados al lado del otro, remojan sus patas en el agua y se abrazan, mirando el hermoso amanecer.

-te amo tanto rico.- dice ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro y con los ojos cerrados.

-y yo a ti Mireya.- en eso el pingüino logra ver a lo lejos dos sombras reflejadas en un árbol, este se alarma un poco por dentro, ya que imagina que pudieran ser algunos de sus enemigos.-ven, creo que debemos informar algo.- dice este levantándose y tomando a la pingüina de la aleta para ayudarla a levantarse. Ya adentro de la base, ven a los 3 pingüinos sentados en la mesa desayunando sus pescados.

-rico, ¿Qué sucede compadre?.- pregunta el líder.

-creo que hay intrusos en el zoológico.- informa este muy alterado. Skipper ante esto se levanta rápidamente de la mesa y mira a sus soldados.

-muchachos, hay intrusos en mi zoológico, quiero a todos alerta ante todo, vamos a investigar.- ordena caminando hacia las escaleras, las sube y sale al exterior. Ya afuera los cinco pingüinos comienzan a explorar todo el zoológico deslizándose panza abajo para atrapar a los "supuestos" intrusos.

Rico llega al lugar donde estaba el árbol, en donde vio reflejadas las sombras, miro a todo su alrededor, pero no vio nada sospechoso, entro en un silencio total, solo escuchaba como el viento pasaba cerca de él y vio como sus plumas se movían en la misma dirección que el viento.

Pocos segundos después, escucho varios gritos a metros de él a sus espaldas, dio rápidamente media vuelta y se deslizo panza abajo hacia allá. Al llegar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era su mejor amiga Amalia peleando con el amor de su vida que es Mireya, ambas pingüinas peleaban dándose unos cuantos golpes de karate, Amalia logro tirar a Mireya al suelo, coloco su pata sobre su pecho y saco una navaja, la miraba con ojos de ira, la pingüina se acacho hacia ella y comenzó a impulsar la aleta con la que sostenía su navaja para clavársela.

-¡no!.- le grita rico tomando su aleta que sostenía la navaja, evitando que esta la pudiera lastimar. Amalia vio al tipo que impidió su acción y se sorprende al ver que era rico.

-rico…- dice con un hilo de voz y lo abraza.- amigo por fin te encuentro.- dice fingiendo alegría.

-Amalia… ¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta apartándose del abrazo.

-¿que no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo?

-claro que sí.

-rico…-le habla Mireya aun en el suelo, este le extiende su aleta para levantarla y esta se la toma.

-¿la conoces?.- pregunta Amalia sorprendida.

-si… es mi novia.- le responde con una sonrisa, Amanda ante la respuesta solo trata de fingir mas felicidad por él.

-¿tu novia?… que pena me da, ¿perdón, no te lastime?.- pregunta a la pingüina.

-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- en ese momento llegan los 3 pingüinos restantes, Skipper al ver a Amalia, la recuerda, a pesar de haber transcurrido 5 años, el capitán no pudo haber olvidado a aquella cadete.

-Amalia.- le habla con gran alegría.

-hola capitán Skipper.- lo saluda de la misma manera, dentro de ella, también había crecido un gran resentimiento hacia Skipper, ya que él, había escogido a rico en lugar de ella.

-¿se puede saber el motivo de tu visita?

-bueno, solo vine por rico.- ante esta respuesta, Mireya voltea a ver a Amalia con un poco de… ¿celos?.- es mi mejor amigo, que mas yo daría por volver a recordar momentos junto con rico.

-sí, claro que sí.-responde este ante su petición.

-pero no vine sola, espero que no les moleste que haya venido con mi nana Aneley.

-¿Aneley?.- pregunta Mireya confundida.

-si, así se llama Aneley, sé que no es un nombre muy común, pero así es ella jajaja.

-pues ambas son bienvenidas.- las recibe gustoso el capitán.

-gracias Skipper.

-bien muchachos, regresemos a la base.- los 7 pingüinos obedecen al líder y regresan al lugar mencionado, ya adentro, Amalia junto con Aneley se acomodan, pero sin duda Mireya se sentía un poco incomoda, no por Aneley, sino por Amalia, algo dentro de ella le avisaba peligro cuando se trataba de ella, presentía preocupación y tristeza en rico.

-rico, no es por hablar mal de tu amiga, pero creo que presiento algo malo en ella.- le relata mirándolo a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada malo, Amalia es buena persona, es mi amiga de toda la vida, desde que éramos niños siempre nos hemos cuidado mutuamente.

-lo sé, pero…

-pero nada, tal vez te sientes así, por que no la conoces del todo muy bien, conócela mejor y ya verás que todo eso que presientes se irá muy pronto.- Amalia trataba de creerle a las palabras de rico, pero eso era imposible, pues dentro de ella sus presentimientos eran de verdad muy fuertes. Miro a Amalia a lo lejos acomodándose en el laboratorio junto con Aneley, la miro a los ojos y pudo notar rencor en su interior, el color violeta de sus ojos le dejaba ver todas sus malas intenciones.

-listo, ya terminamos de acomodarnos en el laboratorio, Mireya, espero que de verdad no te moleste tenernos como tus compañeras de cuarto.

-no, claro que no me molesta, adelante.- la pingüina de ojos verdes pensaba que si la tenia más de cerca, podía saber más de ella y averiguar qué planes tramaba.

-¿qué es eso?.- pregunta Amalia mirando a la muñeca de rico.

-es la señorita Perky.- le explica Mireya.

-la señorita, ¿Qué?

-señorita Perky, es mi adoración.- explica rico caminando hacia ella, le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza fuertemente.

-debo admitir que antes me sentía tan celosa por esa muñeca, cuando rico me explico de ella.

-¿por qué?

-por qué rico decía que era su novia, la ama de verdad.

-sería una lástima que algo malo le llegara a pasar, ¿no?.- dice Amalia mirando a la muñeca como su presa, podía ver felicidad total en rico cuando la abrazo. Sin embargo, Mireya miro a esta y pudo ver un poco de malicia debido a la forma en la cual miraba a la muñeca.

-sí, tienes razón, pero para eso estamos rico y yo que no dejaremos que nada malo le pase.- dice a la defensiva caminando hacia rico y a su muñeca, abrazando a ambos y Amalia solo sonríe.

Los pingüinos pasaron la tarde con entrenamiento duro, mientras que Mireya se acercaba mas a Amalia, haciéndole la plática, trataba de entrar lo más profundo en ella para sacarse de dudas. Mientras que Aneley escombraba el laboratorio para dormir, en cierto caso, ayudaba también a los pingüinos a ordenar su base.

Ya al anochecer, los pingüinos regresaron a la base para descansar, pero rico salió a dar un paseo junto con Mireya, dejando a Amalia a solas con Aneley.

-es una locura lo que quieres hacer.- la regaña ante la idea que le dijo.

-_*shhh* _baja la voz, que Skipper, Kowalski y cabo pueden oírnos.

-pero es una tontería Amalia, ¿quemar la muñeca de rico como acto de venganza?

-¿Por qué no?... además tu misma lo viste como le brillaban los ojos por… la señorita Perky.- dijo terminando las dos últimas palabras con voz chillona, terminando rodando sus ojos.- pero que cursi es.

-pobre rico, le causarías una gran tristeza…

-esa es la idea.

-sí, pero… hay no sé, ni si quiera se el por qué te estoy ayudando en todo esto.

-por qué eres mi nana.

-Amalia, por favor saca todo ese odio y rencor que llevas dentro de ti hacia rico y ya déjalo en paz y ser feliz.

-eso nunca, él… también tiene que sufrir como yo.

-pero él no tiene la culpa de todo tu sufrimiento.

-claro que la tiene… por ser más perfecto que yo…- termina de decir alzando la voz que ocasiona que los pingüinos la escucharan.

-¿todo está bien Amalia?.- le pregunta el capitán tocando su puerta.

-si Skipper, todo está bien.- responde Amalia un poco nerviosa.


	4. MI MUÑECA QUEMADA

**MI MUÑECA QUEMADA**

En el parque, Mireya junto con rico, miraban las estrellas con gran alegría, ambos abrazados pero uno de ellos no tan tranquilos, Mireya en ocasiones prestaba atención a la plática de rico y en otras no, pues aun el tema de Amalia le tenía tan preocupada.

Mientras que en el zoológico, los demás decidieron descansar por un momento, los tres pingüinos se acostaron en sus literas y se dispusieron a dormir, con las mantas tapándolos por completo. Amalia provecho esto y tomo a escondidas la muñeca de rico, llevándosela lejos.

Ya afuera del zoológico, la llevo aun más alejada del parque, la acostó en el paso y camino hasta un árbol, pues ahí había escondido un galón de gasolina, tomo este en sus aletas y comenzó a bañar a la muñeca en grandes litros de gasolina, volvió al árbol y saco entre hojas tiradas en el pasto, una cajetilla de cerillos. Miro a la muñeca con desprecio y le lanzo el cerrillo encendido, la muñeca comenzó a encenderse en llamas y Amalia rio maliciosamente.

En el parque, Mireya sintió una gran corazonada, toco su pecho con una de sus aletas y miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta rico mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella.

-es que… tuve una mala corazonada… rico, mejor volvamos a la base ¿sí?... creo que hoy no estoy de humor para paseos…

-está bien.- responde seguido de besarla y ambos comienzan a caminar de nuevo hacia la base.

Amalia al terminar su acto, también regresa, pues la primera en llegar fue esta seguido de rico y Mireya. Al entrar los dos pingüinos hacen ruido al caminar, lo que ocasiona que el capitán junto con los demás soldados despertarán.

-rico… Amalia, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta el capitán con voz dormilona.

-perdón Skipper, no queríamos despertarlos, es solo que necesitábamos regresar…- Mireya deja de hablar al ver el lugar donde posaba la muñeca de rico, vacio.-¿Dónde está la señoría Perky?

-em… ha, estaba aquí hace un momento.- responde cabo mirando el lugar.

-sabia que algo malo pasaba rico.- Mireya voltea a ver al psicópata, pero este no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, debido a que estaba en shock por la desaparición de su muñeca.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Quién se la llevo?, ¿Por qué la tomaron?.- pregunta este alterado.

-rico, por favor trata de controlarte.- rico sale de la base rápidamente, Skipper le da las órdenes a sus soldados de salir en busca de él y todos lo obedecen, Amalia que los había escuchado al otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio sonríe para sí misma.

-lo hiciste, ¿verdad?...-le pregunta Aneley regañándola ligeramente.

-pero claro que si… lo mejor será que yo también salga, si no van a sospechar de mi.- dice saliendo de la base.

Ya afuera, los pingüinos logran alcanzar a rico, estaba en el habitad de los lémures, pues se había ido en contra del rey Julien.

-haa, ya te dije que yo no tengo tu muñeca.- se defiende con voz temerosa, tirado en el suelo ya que rico estaba sobre de él.

-¿Dónde está?... yo se que tú la tomaste.

-no… yo no la tome.

-más vale que estés diciendo la verdad cola anillada.-dice el capitán apoyando a su experto en armas.

-el rey Julien está diciendo la verdad, él no tomo la muñeca.- dice a la defensiva Moris.

-pero, si él no la tomo… ¿entonces quien?...

-¡chicos!, ¡rico!.- entra gritando Mireya.

-Mireya, ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunta Kowalski.

-creo que ya encontré la muñeca de rico.

-¿dónde está?.- le pregunta tomándola de los brazos.

-ven, te llevare.- dice tomándolo de la aleta y lo lleva al lugar, a lo lejos veían un gran bulto negro, conforme se iban acercando, ese bulto se convirtió en una montaña de cenizas, fue ahí donde rico trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, ¡la muñeca había sido quemada!.

Al llegar hasta ella, rico comenzaba a temblar y pronto, comenzó a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, daba pasos muy lentos hacia ella y cayo de rodillas de un solo golpe. Con sus aletas abrazo las cenizas y comenzó a llorar.

-no, no _*niff*_ mi muñeca no…- dijo aun entre llanto.

-rico, soldado, de verdad lo lamento.

-rico… tu muñeca siempre va a quedar en ti, en tus pensamientos y sentimientos.- le habla Mireya hincándose junto con él, colocando una de sus aletas en su espalda. En eso llega Amalia corriendo.

-¡haa! ¿Pero qué paso aquí?.-pregunta fingiendo estar asustada.

-la muñeca de rico fue quemada.- informa Kowalski.

-pobre rico.- Amalia también se inca a su lado y empuja un poco a la pingüina del moño violeta, quedando en su lugar.- amigo tranquilo, ya se te pasara el dolor, créeme.

-lo sé _*sniff*_ es solo que de verdad me duele todo esto Amalia, me duele de verdad.

-ya tranquilo.- lo consuela abrazándolo, pero dentro de ella sentía un gozo inmenso al ver a su amigo llorar y entristecer de esa forma, se alimentaba de su dolor y sonreía ante cada lágrima que él derramaba. Por otra parte, Mireya que ya había presentido malas vibras de Amalia, tuvo la idea de que ella había sido la que quemo la muñeca.

-será mejor regresar al cuartel, tienes que superar esto soldado.- ordena el líder caminando. Cabo y Kowalski también se compadecieron de su dolor, que en el camino le hablaban a rico de cosas maravillosas y alocadas para hacerlo sentir mejor. Ya en el cuartel, los soldados después de haber intentado animar a rico, se acostaron de nuevo en sus literas y se dispusieron a dormir, mientras que las tres pingüinas hicieron la misma acción.

Horas más tardes, Amalia siguió escuchando llorar a rico, continúo sonriendo para sí misma maliciosamente y se levanto de su cama, caminando directo hacia afuera y lo vio sentado en el suelo, en una esquina con los ojos tapados por sus aletas.

-rico.- lo llama Amalia, este al oírla se limpia rápidamente sus lágrimas y voltea a verla.

-hola Amalia.

-se que aun sigues triste por lo de tu muñeca.- le habla caminando hacia él.- pero ya no hay por qué estar triste, ya verás que ese dolor muy pronto desaparecerá.

-lo sé, pero…

-no tienes por que seguir sufriendo.- toma su cara entre sus aletas haciendo que este la mire de frente, rico al tenerla así se pierde en sus hermosos ojos color violeta, pero le llego le recuerdo de Mireya y este vuelve a bajar la mirada.

-tienes razón, tratare de aliviar mi dolor… si tan solo pudiera saber quien fue el que quemo a la señorita Perky.

-pues yo creo que fue… no, mejor no te digo.

-¿sabes quién lo hiso?

-no, no sé, mira, olvida lo que te dije.

-por favor Amalia te lo suplico, dímelo.

-bueno… no es por hablar mal de Mireya, pero… tengo mis sospechas que fue ella la que quemo la muñeca.- rico al oír eso siente una clase de paro cardiaco, se repetía así mismo las palabras de Amalia y no las podía creer.

-¿Cómo que fue Mireya la que quemo la muñeca?

-bueno, es que, yo recuerdo que ella dijo que sentía celos por ella, porque hace mucho tiempo fue el amor de tu vida, ¿no?.- rico solo se quedo callado, con la mirada baja y muy pensativo.- además… cuando tu abrazaste a la señorita Perky, logre notar en ella celos y envidia, se la comía con tan solo la mirada.- miente descaradamente, rico cree en sus palabras y continúa pensando.- rico, si te dijo esto, es para que estés mas alerta sobre ella.- termina de hablar dándole un abrazo, rico le corresponde al abrazo y Amalia se retira a su cuarto.

Al entrar ríe en voz baja para no despertar a Mireya y la ve dormir.

-hay Mireya… pero que ingenua eres, veamos si puedes superar esto.- susurra mirando a la pingüina y se acuesta de nuevo para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Mireya mira a su alrededor y ve las dos camas de sus compañeras vacías, escucha unas cuantas voces afuera del laboratorio, se levanta de su cama y sale.

-hola.- saluda parada en la puerta.

-hola Mireya, rico dice que quiere hablar contigo.- la saluda e informa cabo.

-gracias por el aviso cabo, ¿en donde esta?

-arriba en la isla de concreto.- le responde el teniente antes de llevarse el pescado al pico.

-gracias Kowalski.- agradece alegremente y terminando con una pequeña risita subiendo por la escotilla, mientras que Amalia la miraba maliciosamente. Mireya al subir ve a rico sentado mirando el zoológico.-lindo día, ¿no?.- le comenta con una sonrisa y trata de abrazarlo, pero rico esquiva sus aletas, evitando que su cuerpo quedara enredado en ellas.- ¿sucede algo?.- pregunta extrañada ante su acción.

-ya descubrí quien fue la que quemo mi muñeca.- dice con un hilo de voz.

-¿enserio?, ¿ya lo descubriste?... ¿Quién fue?

-tu deberías de saberlo…- se pone de pie y la mira.- fuiste tú la que quemaste a la señorita Perky, ¿no?.- Mireya al escucharlo, se pone tiesa como una estatua y lo ve temerosa y extrañada.

-no… yo no fui.

-por favor, ya deja de mentirme y admite que fuiste tú.

-yo no fui rico… ¿Cómo pude haber sido yo, si estaba contigo en ese momento?

-no sé, Talves le pediste a alguien de favor que lo hiciera por ti.

-no, ya te dije que no fui yo.- se defiende comenzando a alzar la voz.

-pues no me explico quien más pudo haber sido, si tú eras la única que sentía celos por ella, porque era el amor de mi vida, ¡la adoraba!.- reclama gritándole en las dos últimas palabras.- tal vez la quemaste para que tú sola pudieras quedarte conmigo.- las palabras de rico hirieron profundamente a Mireya, que hiso que comenzaran a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡no! rico, te juro que yo no fui.- se defiende tomando las patas de rico con sus aletas, casi suplicándole y con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.- te juro por mi vida que yo no fui, ¿Por qué no me crees?.- pregunta tapándose su cara en sus piernas del pingüino soltando en llanto.


	5. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Rico toma a Mireya de sus aletas para ayudarla a pararse.

-deja de rogar.- le susurra y se va del habitad.

-¡rico no te vayas!... ¡por favor no te vayas!.- continuo llorando tapándose sus ojos con sus aletas.

Rico caminaba por todo el zoológico, pues no sabía que las palabras de Amalia lo envenenaban de verdad, lo hicieron poner en contra del amor de su vida, mientras que Mireya entra a la base corriendo desesperadamente, los pingüinos la miraron extraños y esta solo se encierra en el laboratorio.

-Mireya, ¿estás bien?.- le pregunta el capitán acercándose a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pingüina y solo la escucho llorar.- algo le hiso o le dijo rico que la hizo llorar.

-¿ya habrán terminado su relación?.- pregunta cabo preocupado.

-no lo sé, tal vez.

-pues sea lo que sea se le pasara y ya cuando este más tranquila, podremos hablar con ella.- dice Amalia tranquila, como si no le importara nada.

-Skipper, olvide decirte que ayer en la noche, llego esta carta.-le informa Aneley entregándole el sobre.

-gracias Aneley.- agradece tomando la carta y procede a leer el remitente y destinatario.

-es una carta del tío de rico.- informa el capitán en voz alta, que ocasiona que los demás lo escucharan.

-¿del tío de rico?.- pregunta Amalia sorprendida, sabía bien quién era él, pues su tío era la única familia que tenia rico después de que sus padres murieron, su tío a cuidado de él y era su mayor alegría… alegría que Amalia estaba decidida a destrozarla también.-y… ¿qué dice?

-no lo sé, esto es propiedad de rico, no la abriré.- decide guardando la carta en su litera.

Después de varios minutos, Skipper logra entrar al laboratorio para ver que le pasaba a Mireya, pues de verdad ella le interesaba, por otro lado, ella podía sentir su apoyo y comprensión, logro encontrar consolación en sus brazos pero no creció nada en ella en su interior. Mientras que rico después de analizar y pensar mejor las cosas, se dio cuenta que se había portado de una manera muy grosera con Amalia, pues no la consideraba tan mala como para que hubiera hecho semejante cosa y regreso a la base, donde únicamente pudo encontrar a Amalia.

-hola.- la saluda el experto en armas con mucha seriedad.- ¿y los demás?

-fueron a comprar hielitos.-rico ante su respuesta comienza a caminar hacia el laboratorio.

-yo que tu no entraría al laboratorio.- le recomienda Amalia, para causar más problemas.

-¿por qué lo dices?.- pregunta rico dejando de caminar y volteando a verla.

-porque está recibiendo mucha consolación de Skipper.- rico al escuchar eso siente una llama de celos arder dentro de él, pero así como sentía celos, también sentía un poco de traición entre estos, se le vino a la mente que ellos dos tenían un romance a sus espaldas.

-¿están solos?… ¿en el laboratorio?

-sí, están muy solos y quien sabe que tantas cosas se andaban susurrando.- rico al escuchar esto no soporta más aquella presión y camina rápidamente hacia el laboratorio, abre la puerta y confirma sus sospechas, Skipper estaba sentado en la cama de la pingüina consolándola y abrazándola. Mireya al ver a rico se separa de Skipper y camina hacia él.

-rico, volviste.-exclama con alegría mientras corre para abrazarlo.

-si… ya volví.- le contesta serio y mirándola de la misma manera, en eso desvía su mirada para ver a su capitán.

-soldado, no debes pelearte con Mireya por un mal entendido.- lo regaña su líder.

-sí señor, lo entiendo.- responde acariciando a Mireya en el cuello y esta solo recarga su cabeza en su pecho.

-por cierto, tu tío te mando una carta.

-mi tío Cristóbal… ¿me mando una carta?... ¿y qué dice?

-no lo sé, no me gusta abrir correspondencias ajenas.- le responde con una ligera sonrisa, rico deja de abrazar a Mireya y camina junto con ella tomándola de la cintura con una aleta hasta la litera. Amalia al verlos así se llena de rabia, pues al ya verlos en contentados la hacían llenarse de coraje, rico toma la carta entre sus aletas y procede a leerla.

-¿Skipper ya te informo de la carta del tío Cristóbal?.- le pregunta la pingüina de ojos color violeta.

-sí, crees que venga de visita.

-no lo sé, espero que si rico.- sin más rodeos el pingüino tomo la carta y esta vez procede a leerla.

"_Querido sobrino:_

_Espero que las cosas por allá estén bien, solo te envió esta carta para informarte que iré a Nueva York solo por unos cuantos días, no te preocupes por el zoológico donde estoy habitando, púes unos colegas que están conmigo en el habitad, me cubrirán para que los cuidadores no sospechen de nada._

_Muy pronto estarás con tu tío favorito jajaja, rico, recuerda las palabras que te dije y que siempre te diré a lo largo de tu vida… siempre debes estar preparado ante todo y enfrentar cualquier situación con valor._

_Se despide de ti, tu tío Cristóbal."_

Rico al terminar de leer no evita sonreír.

-¿qué dice la carta rico?.- pregunta Amalia para estar enterada ante todo.

-el tío Cristóbal vendrá a Nueva York por unos cuantos días.

-¿enserio?... ¿no tendrá problemas en su zoológico?

-no, en la carta dice que sus amigos de su habitad lo apoyaran durante ese tiempo

-entonces, es seguro que si vendrá… y tú, estás feliz por eso ¿no?.- pregunta con malicia por dentro.

-sí, la verdad si… mi tío regresara… siempre me hace sentir bien y sé que me ayudara en todo problema.- responde caminando hacia su litera y guarda la carta debajo de su almohada.

Varias horas más tardes, que para rico fueron como días, el zoológico ya había cerrado y Alice se encerró en su oficina. Escucharon como tocaron su plato de comida como su fuera la puerta, rico ante esto se pone feliz, sube las escaleras y hace a un lado su plato de comida.

-tío Cristóbal.- saluda en voz alta y con alegría.

-hola sobrino, ¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunta alzando las aletas para abrazarlo.

-muy bien.- responde saliendo de la base para corresponder al abrazo. Era un pingüino ya era mucho mayor que él, de ojos grises, poseía una sonrisa cálida que hacía sentir bien a cualquiera, que con tan solo verlo lo hacia sonreír y hacerlo sentir bien ante cualquier situación, era amable, gentil, bondadoso y sincero.

-te extrañe mucho tío, por favor no te vayas nunca.- pidió recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-que mas yo daría con tal de estar contigo sobrino, pero sabes que no puedo por mi zoológico, pero recuerda que yo siempre estar contigo.- rico deja de abrazarlo y lo invita a pasar al interior de la base. Cristóbal se sorprendió al ver su centro de operaciones.

-supongo que usted es el tío de rico, ¿no es así?.-pregunta Skipper saliendo del laboratorio junto con los demás pingüinos.

-si, así es, y usted es Skipper, el líder.

-efectivamente, quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestro cuartel.

-muchas gracias.- el pingüino mira a todos y ve a Amalia junto con Aneley.- Amalia, que gusto encontrarte.

-a mí también me alegra verte.- lo saluda con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿ya lo conoces?.- le pregunta Skipper sorprendido.

-sí, para mí al igual que rico, Cristóbal también es como mi tío.

Rico presento a su tío a todos los pingüinos, después salieron a la isla de concreto para hablar, su tío le platicaba las grandes aventuras que ha pasado en todo ese tiempo y el como lo ha extrañado. Por otra parte, rico le conto como le sucedió su desgracia de la muñeca y de nuevo soltó en llanto, su tío al verlo a si de triste lo abrazaba y le daba ánimos, Cristóbal no era simplemente un tío, sino que también era como su propio padre.

Después de esa larga charla, rico regreso a la base junto con él, Cristóbal se despidió de cada uno de ellos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-tío espera.- lo llama rico.

-¿Qué sucede sobrino?.- le pregunta deteniendo sus patas.

-¿en que hotel te vas a hospedar?.- Amalia ante esa pregunta se acerca a rico para escuchar atentamente el lugar.

-en el hotel Plaza.- Amalia comprende bien el lugar y se aleja.

-gracias por todo tío.- agradece mirándolo como un pequeño.

-no es nada sobrino.- terminando de decir esto su tío se aleja y el capitán del equipo se acerca a él dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-tu tío volverá soldado y te daré permiso cuantas veces quieras cuando quieras ir a visitarlo.- le comenta el capitán.

-_(eso no será necesario Skipper, porque rico… no volver a visitar a su tío nunca jamás…)_.- se dijo así mima Amalia en su mente.

-gracias señor.- agrade el experto en armas.

-bien muchachos, ahora vallamos a dormir.- ordena de nuevo el capitán.- mañana será otro día muy agotador.

-si señor.- le responden los soldados. Los 7 pingüinos se recuestan en sus camas y proceden a descansar, pero minutos más tarde, Amalia despierta, se asegura que todos estén dormidos y se acerca a una de sus maletas. Saca cuidadosamente un arma con un paliacate, lo guarda en una bolsa y sale del habitad, directo al hotel Plaza.


	6. LA MUERTE DE UN SER QUERIDO

**LA MUERTE DE UN SER QUERIDO**

Amalia al llegar al hotel Plaza, logra entrar sin ningún problema, ya que los humanos dormían en ese momento, era hotel de mucho lujo, ¿Cómo le había echo el pingüino para entrar al hotel sin ningún problema?, se preguntaba la pingüina caminando por los pasillos, pues los humanos dormían en sus habitaciones, solo tenía que cuidarse de las cámaras de seguridad.

Visito 24 habitaciones donde solo encontró humanos durmiendo, cuando entro a la siguiente habitación, logro encontrar al tío Cristóbal. El pingüino al oír rechinar un poco su puerta debido a que la pingüina entro, se despierta y la ve.

-Amalia… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta con un poco de sueño.

-no quería despertarte tío Cristóbal, solo vine de visita.- responde inocentemente.

-haa, bueno, entonces pasa.- Amalia lo obedece y pasa al interior, ya adentro Cristóbal le invita una taza de café y comienzan a platicar, hasta que Amalia decide hablar con él sobre un tema importante para ella.

-Cristóbal, rico se siente bien cuando está contigo… eso me alegra mucho.- dice tomando su bolso entre sus aletas.

-lo sé, es por eso que volví, para estar con él, para verlo feliz y sonreír, sé muy bien que él me extraña como yo a él.- responde con una enorme sonrisa.

-eso también lo sé… pero sabes que no me agrada del todo.- Cristóbal se extraño por sus palabras y la ve un poco serio.

-¿Cómo que no te agrada del todo?.

-veras… rico siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, pero no creo que yo me convierta en una de sus mejores amigas… rico tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y tu… vas a ser parte de eso.- responde sacando el arma envuelta con el paliacate.

-¿Amalia que haces?.- pregunta un poco temeroso.- ba-baja esa arma por favor.- suplica dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se topa contra la pared.

-mira tío Cristóbal, me agradas del todo… pero como eres la mayor alegría de rico, debo acabar contigo jajajaja esa es la verdadera razón por la cual regrese con él, para acabar con sus alegrías y hundirlo en una tristeza total como él me hundió hace mucho tiempo.- contesta apuntándolo con el arma.

-por favor Amalia, estas cometiendo un grave error, no sé qué cosa te hizo rico o que paso entre ustedes como para que le tengas ese odio tan repentino, pero con querer matarme no lograras nada.

-claro que lograre algo… lograre todo y tu mi querido tío Cristóbal, no arruinaras mis planes.

-por favor Amalia no lo agás… por favor no…- Amalia sin escuchar a sus palabras, dispara al pecho del pingüino casi cerca del corazón, Cristóbal al recibir el balazo da un grito de dolor y cae al suelo de rodillas, Amalia le dispara de nuevo pero esta vez en su vientre, el pingüino se acuesta por completo en el suelo y aun con la poca fuerza mira a Amalia.- rico no tiene la culpa de tus problemas Amalia… todo lo malo que agás… siempre se paga y la vida será la encargada de regresarte todos los males que le haces a rico.- la pingüina ante sus palabras le da otro disparo en su estomago matándolo por completo.

-no creo en tus palabras cursis.- dice la pingüina guardando el arma en su bolso aun con su paliacate, abre la puerta, se asoma al exterior para no ser descubierta y sale.

Ya al llegar al zoológico regresa a su cama y se acuesta, guardando su bolso donde contenía la pistola en su maleta. A la mañana siguiente, Skipper junto con sus soldados despertaron primero antes que las pingüinas, encendieron la cafetera para preparar café y encendieron la televisión para ver el noticiero matutino. Cuando el café estuvo listo, Kowalski lo sirvió en una taza y lo llevo directo a las aletas de su líder.

-gracias Kowalski.- agradece el capitán tomando la taza entre sus aletas, bebe un sorbo y dirige su mirada hacia la televisión.

"_En otras noticias, los encargados del hotel Plaza, encontraron el cadáver de un pingüino, el cual recibió 3 palazos en su cuerpo"_

Skipper al escuchar eso, escupe el café que ya se había llevado al pico.

-rico, soldado creo que debes ver esto.- lo llama el capitán a gritos y rico se acerca al televisor junto con Kowalski y cabo.

"_Al parecer el ave ya había fallecido desde ayer en la noche, no presento rastros de huellas digitales que pudieran dar con su agresor, ninguno de los guardias del hotel se pudieron haber explicado el cómo pudo llegar hasta la habitación"_- explica el conductor de noticias, seguido de su breve explicación, pasan una grabación del pingüino afectado, rico de nuevo siente como su corazón deja de latir y se encierra en un estado de shock, era su tío aquel ave herida de tres balazos tirado en un gran círculo de sangre seca.- _"los investigadores seguirán en el caso del gran_ _asesinato de esta ave… en otras noticias…"_- Skipper apaga el televisor mira a rico impactado.

-no, no mi tío no… mi tío no puede estar muerto, ¡no!.- grita en un estado de desesperación comenzando a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas.

-rico, mírame soldado, tu tío falleció, pero tienes que comportarte…

-¡no!, no… quiero verlo.- dice dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la escotilla de salida, pero Skipper lo toma de los brazos deteniendo su paso.- quiero verlo… quiero ver a mi tío… déjame ir con él Skipper.- ruega llorando por completo, ante tal tristeza siente como pierde todas sus energías y cae al suelo de rodillas.

-por favor rico, cálmate, tranquilo.- Skipper lo toma de la cabeza y la apoya sobre su pecho y este solo suelta en llanto.- llora soldado, desahoga tu tristeza.- en eso salen del laboratorio las tres pingüinas ante los gritos del psicópata.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Mireya sorprendida y ve a rico.

-el tío de rico acaba de fallecer.- le contesta cabo mirando a rico el cómo lloraba.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que acaba de fallecer?.- pregunta Amalia fingiendo como siempre, no estar enterada de todo.

-lo encontraron muerto en el hotel Plaza, ya que recibió tres balazos en todo el cuerpo.- relata Skipper aun consolando a su soldado.

-pero que triste.- finge entristecer Amalia, se lleva su aleta a su frente y agacha la mirada, debido a que su aleta la tapaba de toda la cara, sonreía sin parar.

-¿porque a mi tío Skipper?… ¿porque a él?, el no tenía enemigos, no se merecía una muerte así…-decía entre llantos el experto en armas.- estoy solo… me he quedado completamente solo.

-eso no es cierto rico, me tienes a mí, yo nunca te abandonaré.- lo consuela Mireya abrazándolo.

-me siento solo Mireya… muy solo.- Amalia sin poder aguantar más se dirige al laboratorio y ahí ríe maliciosamente en voz baja, se asoma un poco al exterior y sonríe un poco al ver a rico sufrir de esa forma, pues había destruido a aquella persona que tanto el amaba, aquel pingüino que tanto representaba para él, acaba de fallecer y se sentía tan bien sentir esa tristeza por su ser querido.

Rico recibió una gran consolación por todos sus compañeros de equipo, pocas horas más tardes dejo de llorar pero aun seguía con su sufrimiento, tenía la mirada perdida y agachada, Mireya fue la que mas resintió su estado de ánimo, lo dejo solo por un momento, pero ni aun en soledad se recuperaba. No quería comer, ni ver la televisión, ni explotar alguna cosa, solo se quedo quieto en silencio y se hundido en completa soledad.

-lo mataste, ¿verdad?.- le pregunta Aneley regañándola como una niña pequeña, ambas estaban cencerradas en el laboratorio.

-sí, fui yo nana.

-¿por qué Amalia?, ¿por qué sigues con la idea de hacerle daño?.

-ya te explique el por qué lo ago.

-tú no sabes lo que significa una muerte de un ser querido… ¿te gustaría que hubiera sido yo a la que hubieran asesinado?

-no, nana claro que no.- responde caminando hacia ella abrazándola.- tu sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, eres como mi madre.

-hay Amalia, ¿Cómo te hago entender las cosas?.- se pregunta así misma abrazándola también.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales, rico seguía con el mismo estado, comía solo en pequeñas porciones, no salía para nada de su cama y solo dormía para recordar aquellos momentos que paso con su tío.

-rico… me duele que aun sigas así.- dice Mireya caminando hacia él y lo toma de la aleta.

-a mí también me duele todo Mireya… todo.- responde con la mirada perdida, esta dirige su aleta a su frente y lo siente con una gran temperatura.

-rico, estas ardiendo en fiebre.- dice alarmada, se baja de su litera y corre hacia a la isla de concreto para avisarle a los demás.

-¿Cómo que rico está ardiendo en fiebre?.- pregunta el capitán caminando hacia su soldado, le toca su frente y comprueba lo que dice la pingüina, rico ardía en altas temperaturas.

-Kowalski, ¿crees poder curarlo?

-yo espero que si.- responde el pingüino dudoso de si mismo.- quiero que busquen hielo, alcohol y un termómetro del veterinario.- los tres pingüinos ayudan al teniente y van en busca de las cosas. Cabo y Skipper corren al consultorio veterinario que había en el zoológico y consiguen el termómetro y el alcohol que pidió el científico. Mireya corre hacia la bodega y consigue una gran bolsa de hielo.

Los tres pingüinos regresan a la base y ven a Kowalski demasiado alterado, pues el psicópata estaba a punto de convulsionar por su alta fiebre.

-¡de prisa!, coloquen en hielo en esa tina.- dice señalando una tina de acero, Mireya lo obedece y coloca el helo en el lugar indicado. Skipper ayuda a Kowalski a cargar al soldado y lo llevan directo hacia la tina, enterrando casi la mitad de su cuerpo en el hielo, los tres tomaron un hielo cada uno y lo pasaron por todo su cuerpo, pues el hielo se desasía rápidamente debido a la alta temperatura, Kowalski media su temperatura a cada momento. Se mojo sus aletas de alcohol y comenzó a darle masajes al pingüino en sus patas, usaba simples técnicas caseras para bajarle la fiebre.

Aneley y Amalia que ya habían regresado de su paseo hacia el parque para comprarse sus hielitos, ven aquel alboroto, Aneley se altera, pero la otra los ve a la ligera.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta Aneley preocupada.

-rico tiene una muy alta fiebre.- le responde Mireya pasando un hielo por todo su cuerpo.

-afortunadamente su temperatura está bajando.- responde el científico mirando el termómetro.

-¿necesitan que los ayude en algo?.- pregunta Aneley con la mayor intención de ayudar, pero recibe un codazo ligero por Amalia para que callara.

-gracias Aneley por querer ayudar, pero ya está pasando su temperatura y muy pronto volverá a la normalidad.- agradece el teniente. Varios minutos después el psicópata presenta mejorías en su estado de salud, los tres pingüinos machos lo ayudan a ponerse de pie y lo ayudan a caminar hacia su litera, este se acuesta y se duerme al instante.

-su temperatura ya bajo y ya está mejor, pero debemos vigilarlo por cualquier cosa.-recomienda el teniente.

-pero rico necesita ayuda psicológica, la muerte su tío si que lo ha dejado muy grave.

-lo sé Mireya, de eso yo me encargo.

-¿estás seguro de que puedes apoyar a rico con eso Skipper?.- le pregunta cabo mirándolo sorprendido.

-claro que si joven cabo, por mis soldados hago lo que sea con tal de ayudarlos.

-pues muchas gracias Skipper… gracias de verdad por querer ayudar a rico.- le agrade Mireya mirándolo de frente.

-no me agradezcas nada Mireya… lo hago por rico.- le contesta abrazándola, esta corresponde al abrazo y miran a rico dormir tranquilo, esperando que todo se arregle pronto.

**TeamDarkRose jajaja que graciosa eres, tranquila hare lo posible con tal de que no se quede con ella xDD **


End file.
